ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Transfer Student from Naniwa! Aiko Debuts
"I ain't gonna lose to Kantou people!" The Transfer Student from Naniwa! Aiko Debuts is episode 3 of the first season of Ojamajo Doremi, and the 3rd episode of the entire series. Opening Clip The episode begins with an upside view of the town. It shifts to reveal someone new, who compliments her new living arrangements before flipping around a few times. On top of the bar she is hanging from, she declares that she won't lose to the people of Misora. Synopsis A transfer student from Naniwa Osaka quickly rubs Doremi and Hazuki the wrong way. But believing there is more to her than this and she learns how kind Aiko actually is and in return, she attempts to help her when Parents Day comes along. Summary Doremi and Hazuki are on their way to school while discussing the previous days' events. While Hazuki had a lot of fun, Doremi is still mourning the loss of the steak she hadn't gotten to eat. Hazuki attempts to cover her laugh when a girl runs by, claiming she can see their underwear and causing the girls to freak out. The girl stops and insults Doremi, pointing out that because she wears shorts she couldn't possibly see'' her'' underwear. She takes off as Hazuki notes never seeing her before and Doremi yells out in anger. In class, Doremi's foul mood causes Hazuki to warn the boys to leave her alone, but when Kotake ignores the warning and starts to tease Doremi she nearly bites his head off in retaliation. They silence themselves when Seki-sensei goes on to introduce a new student to class, and to their surprise its the girl they ran into earlier. The girl introduces herself as Aiko Senoo, and from the way, Doremi reacts Seki innocently assumes they know each other and she has Aiko take the empty seat near her. As class begins Aiko chats with Hazuki and Doremi, but she incidentally upsets Hazuki after admitting she was unable to remember her due to not finding her noticeable. When Seki-sensei overhears them she tosses her chalk at the girls to silence them, but to the surprise of everyone, Aiko catches it with ease and manages to impress her classmates and teacher. Throughout the day Doremi grows more annoyed, while Hazuki shows concern over Aiko's open personality and the ramifications it could have. During Gym Class they are surprised by Tamaki's envy towards Aiko when she shows everyone her skills. But their amusement is short-lived after Tamaki insults them. Once school ends, Aiko leaves with the SOS trio and teases them after they ask her to join their group. Doremi and Hazuki are still having trouble getting along with Aiko, and Hazuki expresses more concern since Aiko doesn't seem to consider the feelings of others. With this in mind, Doremi decides to follow Aiko to see how she is like away from school but finds herself flustered with such tactics and decides that she can use her magic to make it easier. She shrinks herself down and transforms into a butterfly, but to her disappointment, she is only dressed as a butterfly, so she can't fly. Doremi summons her broom to fly after Aiko -in the meantime being chased by the mean cat- until she finds Aiko buttering up the person selling fish to get it cheaper. The woman lowers the cost of two mackerels Aiko needs, so she purchases them and is picked up in a Taxi to take her home. This surprises Doremi due to her young age, but she says nothing and continues to follow- up until she crashes right into the Senoo's front door. Hearing the noise Aiko gets up to check and sees Doremi laying there. She invites her inside to stay for dinner, where Doremi meets Kouji, Aiko's father. He is very excited to see that Aiko has made a friend already and offers to make them dinner, but Aiko insists on doing it herself since she does it all of the time anyway. She makes everyone some Takoyaki, but before they can eat the girls notice that Kouji has already fallen asleep. To let him rest the girls head out to a nearby riverbank with their food and Aiko explains that her father is a taxi driver and because of them having just moved there, he's been working extra hard the past few days. This begins to make Doremi regret her earlier judgments on Aiko and she admits how she was feeling, but Aiko claims that she and her dad are fine. Such words cause Doremi to admire Aiko for being so strong and helpful, and they continue to bond. The next day the girls meet up, where Aiko and Hazuki apologize to each other for how they acted. Doremi then mentions Aiko's dad and brings up that Hazuki can meet him at the upcoming Parents Day. But unfortunately, Aiko tells them he has to work and can't make it. They point out that their parents work too but they were able to make time, but Aiko explains that she didn't even bother showing her dad the papers anyway. This isn't anything new so it isn't a big deal. Feeling troubled by such words as school ends, Doremi decides to try using her magic to help her new friend. But because she ran out of Magic Spheres she has Lala convince Majorika to give her some more, since it counts as practice. Meanwhile, at the Senoo household, Aiko sees her dad off to work while noticing it's raining outside. She stops him for a moment, but then changes her mind and waves him off. She attempts to brush off her sadness in knowing she won't have a parent to show up to school with. Doremi catches Kouji before he has to leave, and brings up Parents Day to see if it's possible he could do anything, and he is very surprised since Aiko didn't tell him. Unfortunately, he is still new to the Taxi Company he works at and he can't afford to ask for the day off. He bids Doremi a good day and resumes heading to work. Doremi transforms and uses her magic on him to summon a clone, but she quickly worries over his lack of a Kansai dialect. But they have little time to dwell on this and she catches him up to speed before leaving. As the parents are gathering, Hazuki notices that Kouji hasn't shown up yet. Doremi remains hopeful, growing anxious as she notices the time. Meanwhile, the clone has shown up to the school. But Doremi forgot to tell him where their class is he doesn't know where to look. As this is going on, the real Kouji happens to notice the time and thinks he may be able to make it to the school before Parents Day comes to an end. Back in class, Hazuki mentions that they only have two minutes before the school day ends when suddenly, Kouji shows up and asks Aiko why she never bothered to tell him about Parents Day. Aiko is shocked, but she mentions that she was worried because he has to work all the time, and she didn't want to inconvenience him. They reconcile in a heartwarming embrace as everyone watches, and class returns to normal, with Seki-sensei suggesting Aiko does the final math problem on the blackboard; which goes about as well as expected: badly. Doremi is very happy that her plan worked, but as they say goodbye to Aiko's dad outside, the clone shows up right after he leaves. The clone is very worn out and upset that Doremi never told him what class to come to while the girls start to panic. It dons on Doremi that it wasn't the clone in class after all, but the real Kouji, and after the clone vanishes in a puff of smoke she hurriedly tries to shut Hazuki and Aiko up before they can say anything. Spells Cast *Become a Butterfly *Make Ai-chan's dad into two Major Events *Character debut: Aiko Senoo, Kouji Senoo, The SOS group, Tamaki, the Mean Cat. *Aiko Senoo arrives and befriends Doremi and Hazuki. *Hazuki and Aiko are suspicious of Doremi now. *Kouji finds out that Aiko never told him about Parents Day and attends it for the very first time. Quotes *Aiko: Ah, you over there. I can see your panties! *''(Doremi and Hazuki freak out as Aiko runs by)'' *Aiko: You're pretty dumb, there's no way I could see 'em when you're wearin' shorts! *''(Doremi does her normal reaction to something that ticks her off)'' *Aiko: What a weird reaction! Well then, See ya! *Aiko: Your hairstyle's unique, but ya sure got a funny name *Hazuki: Senoo-san? *Aiko:'' Hm? Ai-chan's fine'' *Hazuki: Well then Ai-chan, what you just said was rude to Doremi-chan. *Aiko: Really? Ah, I'm sorry... By the way, you are? *Hazuki: My name is Fujiwara Hazuki... *Aiko: Hazuki-chan? Haven't I met you somewhere before? *Hazuki: You have, I was with Doremi-chan. *Aiko: Is that right? Doremi-chan's impact was so great, I didn't remember. *Hazuki: You mean I'm just in her shadow? *Aiko: Your clothes 'n' speech scream Stuck-up Bookworm, that might be it. *Aiko: He vanished! what's going on?! *Hazuki: Could it have been...? *Doremi: What you just saw was an illusion! Don't worry about it, don't worry! *Hazuki: it was your doing after all Doremi-chan! Doremi-chan you-'' *Doremi: ''Ahhhhh! Don't say it! Dub Changes Dub Changes Errors *Throughout the episode, the tap would be without buttons or have just a few. **For example, the entire scene where Doremi talks to the clone, her tap has no beads at all. *As Aiko turns to greet Hazuki and Doremi, her shirt is colored blue like her overalls. **This happens again when she speaks to Hazuki about her time with Doremi. *When Aiko turns to lean against her door, the button by her pocket at her waist turns blue like her overalls. *In the scene where Seki-sensei calls Sugiyama, Nanako's hair is drawn messily. **Also, note that in general the scene appears to be messy. *Near the end, right after Aiko yells at Doremi for interfering and her dad puts his hands onto her shoulders, one of her buttons flashes green like her shirt. *When Doremi claims to just be talking to herself, her entire hand, arm, and sleeve are colored brown. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aiko episodes